


Her Only Pet

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Illyria might enjoy looking at the others but Spike is her only pet.





	Her Only Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her Only Pet  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike, Illyria  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 331  
>  **Summary:** Illyria might enjoy looking at the others but Spike is her only pet.  
>  **A/N:** written for for [Challenge Your Mod](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5288847.html) at nekid_spike

“Meet up at Caritas after we’re finished?” Gunn called out to Wesley on his way out of the door.

Illyria tried to be sneaky as she glanced in appreciation at the man called Gunn. _Why was she being sneaky? Just because her pet was beside her?_ She was... is the God King she could do as she pleased.

“Sounds like a plan.” Wesley agreed as he headed toward the back.

She turned her head so fast to catch a glimpse of the other one that she almost gave herself whiplash. Illyria couldn’t help but admit to herself Wesley was another good-looking man.

“Don’t forget we’re supposed to meet the new client at six.” Angel reminded as he made his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and with his hair still tousled from sleep.

Despite herself Illyria felt her mouth drop open and a sound closely resembling a purr escaped her throat. There was no denying Angel was a very handsome man and he had only gotten more attractive since he had shed the persona of the CEO of Evil Incorporated and gotten back to the Hyperion and to doing what he did best.... helping the helpless. 

With his eyebrow raised almost to his hairline Spike turned his head to stare at her “Don’t tell me you think the big poof is attractive?” He’d seen the way she’d watched Gunn and Wesley and that had been bad enough but did it have to be Angel too?

“I have to admit he has a certain appeal with his dark...” At the look on her pet’s face Illyria let the words trail off into nothingness. “Do not worry, Spike.” Illyria patted his cheek with her hand before turning away. “You are my only pet.”

While he hadn’t been crazy about being the God King’s pet in the beginning Spike had to admit he found the words oddly comforting. With a smile on his face he followed behind her as she left the room.


End file.
